


Shepard's Insurance Policy

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from the dead, Shepard isn't sure if she can trust that she's free of Cerberus influence, so she sets up a contingency plan with Garrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard's Insurance Policy

“How long has it been?  Since we defeated Saren, I mean,” Shepard asks once they make it back to the new Normandy. 

She doesn't trust Cerberus or the Illusive Man, not in the least.  Even if the length of time she's been… away… would be a stupid thing to lie about.  She still wants to hear the truth from someone she trusts.  And from someone who hasn't been working with the Illusive Man for a while. 

Garrus looks up from the gun battery, examining her. 

“It's been a little over two years.  Of course, you were dead for most of it,” Garrus finally says. 

“I got better,” Shepard says. 

“I can see that,” Garrus says. 

There's a long pause where they just stare kind of awkwardly at each other.

“Did you want to know something that you couldn't just check your calendar to find out?” Garrus finally asks.  “I’m happy to help, of course.”

Shepard snorts and she smiles a little despite everything.  “Sorry.  It's just that everything on this ship is courtesy of the Illusive Man.”

“While I think lying to you about how long it's been would be a dumb lie for him to tell, it's good to know that you don’t trust Cerberus,” Garrus says.

“I saw what they did, Garrus.  I know we can’t really trust them.  But we can use their resources,” Shepard says. 

Garrus’ eyes rake over the scars on her cheek.  “They did bring you back from the dead.  People have swapped loyalties for much less.”

Shepard coughs and takes a step into Garrus’ space.  She’s fairly certain that Cerberus is spying on them. 

“Miranda says that they didn’t change anything about my personality,” Shepard says, voice quiet as she looks at Garrus seriously.

“That’s good.  I quite liked you as you were,” Garrus says, breath warm against her face. 

“But I don’t know if I can trust her on this,” Shepard says urgently.  “You knew me before.  If you think I’m different- a threat- I trust you to take care of it by any means necessary.”

Garrus takes a step back, eyes wide.  “Commander, I don’t know-“

“Please, Garrus,” Shepard says.  “You’ve seen what they do.  Killing one of their monstrosities is an act of mercy.”

“You’re clearly not one of those _things_ ,” Garrus says.  “You can put a whole sentence together, first of all.”

“That could change.  Or they could’ve come up with something completely new,” Shepard says.  “Please, you’re the only one onboard who would notice or care that I was not myself who could take care of it.”

Joker and Doctor Chakwas would notice, care, but not be able to stop her. 

Garrus turns away, fiddling with some control or another.  “You don’t know what it was like without you.  Watching everyone pass you off as a crazy human- even your own people.  Knowing that there was a greater threat out there while everyone ignored it.  Having you back changes everything.”

“I’m sorry,” Shepard says.  “I’m sure they would’ve passed me off as crazy if I was alive, too.  The Reaper threat is a hard thing to accept.”

“If anyone could make them listen, it’s you,” Garrus says. 

Shepard shakes her head.  “I couldn’t.  And I can’t become some Cerberus tool, Garrus.  I don’t generally beg people for things- especially people under my command- but I’m begging you now.  If you think that they’ve changed me and that I’m a danger, take me out.”

“Fine,” Garrus eventually says, turning back to her.  She can see the conflict written on his face, and she wonders when she got so good at reading turian facial expressions.  “You start talking about how you’re only looking out for humans, calling me turian scum, or just start groaning incomprehensibly, I’ll take you out.  Promise.”

Shepard nods, smiling a little.  “Thank you, Garrus.  Although, make sure that I’ve had my coffee before you decide to go through with it.  Sometimes I don’t do full sentences before a good cup of coffee.”

“Of course, Commander,” Garrus says lightly.  “It’s probably going to be my death too- spirits know you won’t go down without one hell of a fight- so I’m going to be damned sure.”

Shepard snorts and pats his arm.  “It’s really good to see you again.  I’m glad to have you aboard.”

“So I can potentially murder you when you go rogue?” Garrus asks dryly.  “It’s good to be appreciated.”

Shepard considers following Garrus’ dry humor, but refrains because she wants to be clear.

“Because you’re a good fighter and a good shipmate,” Shepard says.  “I trust you to watch my back, and I enjoy your company.”

Garrus inclines his head.  “Thank you.  It’s good to be aboard, and it’s good to have you back among the living.  Things were… wrong without you, Shepard.”

“I’ll try not to die again,” Shepard says.

“Good to hear it,” Garrus says.  He clears his throat awkwardly.  “I should, uh, probably get back to calibrating the guns.”

“I’ll let you get to it, then,” Shepard says.

She takes a long look at Garrus before turning back to the main part of the new Normandy.  He’s the first thing that has felt really right since she woke up.


End file.
